


Ring a dong! hop along! fal lal the willow!

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Art, Bad Poetry, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Deliberate Badfic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Tom Bombadil is a nosey meddler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring a dong! hop along! fal lal the willow!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



> This gift is for Allekha. I sure hope you appreciate POETRY because that's what your GETTING. Enjoy!

Old Tom Bombadil

is a nasty fellow

Bright blue the sky it is

and his teeth are yellow!

 

One day old Tom went walking

far down the Withywindle

To a land beyond his own

until the light did dwindle!

 

There within that magic land

old Tom saw quite a sight.

'Twas a willow tree in flagrante delicto

and it gave him a mighty fright!

 

O whorey Whomping Willow

what be you a doing?

Macking on that Devil's Snare

you should not be wooing!

 

Dig dirt!

Drink water!

Go the fuck to sleep!

 

Good night moon, goodnight stars, goodnight hobbits, wherever you are!

 

FIN

  



End file.
